


Changing and Growing

by ElementalelfNova



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Healing, M/M, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2020-09-01 14:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalelfNova/pseuds/ElementalelfNova
Summary: Omega Barry Allen has a hard time being an omega. He seems to attract bad alphas that main goal is to hurt them. Oliver Queen is an Alpha who does his best to accomplish his goal to save the city and protect omegas. Can he help Barry find his mom's true killer and help him heal?





	1. Omegas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or Flash.  
'Thoughts'

(Before Barry met Oliver and the accelerated exploded)

Barry entered his house. Iris followed behind him. She was very concerned.

“Are you okay?” She asked as they entered the kitchen.

“Yeah, why?” He looked confused.

“I saw what happened earlier.” She said.

“Oh.” He left the kitchen and went to his old room.

Iris followed. “Wanna talk about it?”

“No, not really.” He said.

“Are you sure?” She didn't want to let it go.

“Yes I am.” He said.

Iris was about to say something but was interrupted by her dad. “BARRY!” 

“In his room Dad.” She yelled back causing Barry to roll his eyes in annoyance.

They could hear Joe running up the stairs. He caught sight of the omega and hugged him tightly. The beta reassured himself that Barry was okay.

“How are you?” He asked, letting the csi go.

“I'm fine.” He answered.

“Are you sure?” He asked.

“Yes.” He confirmed.

“That's good.” Joe smiled.

“Yeah.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” He asked.

Barry smiled to hide his annoyance. “No. Thanks but no.”

“Okay.”

“What?” Iris looked at her dad in shock while Barry looked pleased. “Dad!” Iris wasn't going to let go.

“What?” He looked at her in confusion as he wondered what he did wrong.

“Why are you letting this go?” She asked.

“Because he isn't ready to talk. He knows that we are here when he is.” Joe told his daughter.

Iris sighed. “You're right.” She looked at Barry. “Sorry Barr.”

“It's okay. I know you were pushing because you care and you love me.” It was why he was only annoyed and not angry.

Iris smiled. “I do.”

“Do you mind if I stay here tonight?” Barry asked Joe.

“Not at all.” Joe immediately answered.

“Great.” Barry gave a small smile.

“I'm going to go prepare dinner.” Joe told them.

“Okay dad.”

Joe left the room and Iris looked at Barry. “I have to finish a paper so if you need me I'll be in my room.”

“Okay.”

Iris left and Barry was finally alone. He flopped onto the bed. He was pissed. This incident marks the fourth time an alpha had tried to force him to bond with them. He had been doing a good job of defending himself when Joe arrived and put the alpha in his place.

‘Just because I'm an omega doesn't mean I'll submit when I'm told to.’ He thought bitterly.

For some reason he attracted the bad alphas. They thought that they could harass him and some even thought they could force him to bond with them. Yes Barry was an omega but that didn't make it right. He hated anyone who thought so.

Joe did his best to help. Despite being a beta he could take down most Alphas. If it wasn't Joe then it was a few of the alpha officers and the captain. He was a very powerful alpha who made sure to protect omegas. No other alpha dare challenge him unless it was an alpha too oblivious to the truth. The truth was that the captain out powered them.

‘Wish I knew more alphas like the captain. It seems like those who respect and protect omegas are rare.’ He sighed as he sat up.

The omega took a deep breath and let his anger go. He knew that no matter how pissed off he was it wasn't going to do anything. He just hoped the next day would be better.

* * *

(With Oliver)

“Oliver?” Felicity was hesitant to go near the enraged alpha.

“Yes?” He refrained from snapping at the beta.

“I just wanted to let you know the omega and her baby are at the hospital. Both are doing fine. She does want to thank you for helping her.” She told him.

“I see.” That calmed him down some that the omega was doing alright.

“Diggle is getting us food.” She informed him.

“Okay.” He took off his shirt so that he could work out.

“I'll be at my computers if you need me.” She said.

“Okay. Thanks.”

“You're welcome.”

Felicity went back to her computers. She left Oliver alone to calm himself down. The alpha hoped the work out would relieve him of his anger. He didn't want to snap at an innocent person. He had calmed down by the time Diggle arrived.

“You good?” The other alpha asked.

“I am.” Oliver answered honestly.

“Good. Here's some tacos.” He handed them over.

“Thanks. Did the police find anything?” He asked.

“No. You did good.” He answered.

“Thanks.” Diggle had gotten them out of there by suggesting taking the omega and the baby to the hospital.

“You're welcome.” He caught on to what Oliver meant.

The group began eating. No one talked about the incident. They wanted to forget about the alpha that tried to kill the baby and take the omega as his own. The alpha was dead now so it didn't matter.


	2. Barry and Oliver Meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or Flash.  
'Thoughts'

Barry searched through the internet for more unexplained cases. He knew that Joe would be mad but the omega needed to do it. He needed to find his mom’s real killer and free his dad. If he could get proof of the unexplained then the others would stop laughing at him and believe him.

‘I will show them all I was right. I’ll get justice for mom’s murder and I’ll free dad.’ He thought.

Off to the side was a police scanner. He listened to it as he searched. Years of experience taught him how to tell if the case was real or not. Unfortunately he hadn’t found a real case yet but he was determined.

“Wait. What’s this?” He spotted something.

He read through the case. Someone from Queen’s Consolidate had taken photos of a crime before the police had arrived. They posted it on the internet. From what he could see from the pictures it was the real deal. Barry stood up and packed a bag before leaving. He was glad that he was on vacation or else the chief would have his ass. He just hoped Joe would forgive him.

‘Let’s just hope he remembers that I am an adult.’ The omega thought.

He took a cab to the train station and purchased a ticket. He was soon on his way to Starling City. Once he arrived he ran to the crime scene. He flashed his ID and they let him in.

He had lied to the officers and said that he was sent to help. It was a concern that they just believed him and let him in but he was happy they did. He immediately got to work.

‘Hmm. There is no evidence of tools or multiple people.’ He thought. ‘It would be too heavy to carry unless someone had super strength.’

Barry stood when he heard voices. He looked over to see a woman and three men. The woman was a beta and so was the man wearing a badge. The last two men were alphas. Barry listened in on their conversation.

“Do you have any idea what was so hot they broke in?” The beta male asked. “You didn’t leave a spare earthquake machine around, did you?”

The blonde alpha looked at the beta unimpressed. The beta looked guilty. Barry did know what he had been talking about. He had seen it on the news.

“Sorry. That joke was in very poor taste.” The male beta apologized. 

Another officer walked over to them. He showed them the footage from the security camera.

“We only have video of one guy. The rest of the crew must have come in after.” He said.

Barry saw his chance. “Actually it was only one guy. Sorry I’m late. Actually, the train was late, with the second one at least. The first one I missed but that is only because I took a cab and the driver thought he was right about the path he was using. I have a great traffic app so I knew where the heaviest traffic was. He didn’t want to listen but I’m here now though.”

Everyone stared at the omega. He seemed to be a male omega version of Felicity. He had the same problem with rambling as she did. They responded after a few seconds.

“Great. Who the hell are you?” Quinten asked him.

“And do your parents know that you are here?” Oliver asked.

“No. Seeing as how I’m an adult I don’t need permission especially seeing as my mom’s dead and my dad’s in jail.” He said making the alpha look guilty. “I’m Barry Allen by the way. I’m a CSI from the Central City Police Department.” He took out his ID and showed it to them. “We had a case with the same similar unexplained element so when the report of your robbery came in over the wire my captain sent me up here.” He lied, refusing to move his eyes from the alpha in front of him.

‘This omega is gutsy. Usually they break eye contact after a while.’ Oliver thought, impressed.

“And you think one guy ripped through this door like it was tin foil?” Quinten asked skeptically.

“One very strong guy, yeah.” Barry said. “It takes about one thousand two hundred fifty foot pounds of torque to break someone’s neck. The bruising pattern on the guard’s neck suggests the killer only used one hand to do it. I’m guessing you don’t know how hard it is to break someone’s neck.”

“Hmm?” Oliver looked up at him. “No, no idea.” The look on his face made Barry suspicious.

“Uh, we’re going to need a list of the entire inventory here to figure out exactly what was stolen.” The officer said.

“Actually I think I know what was taken.” Barry said, causing everyone to look at him once more. “A centrifuge, an industrial centrifuge. Probably the cord enterprise 2bx 900.” He turned and walked off causing the others to follow. “Maybe a Sig series. Both have a three column base. There you can see the three sets of bolts broken for the thief just ripped it out of the ground.” Barry showed them.

“What exactly is a centrifuge?” The male beta asked.

“It separated liquids. The centripetal acceleration causes denser substances to separate out along the radial direction.” Felicity explained.

“The lighter object moves to the top.” Barry simplified it.

“What did you say your name was again?” The female beta asked.

“Barry Allen.” He answered.

“Felicity Smaok.”

The two looked at each other. It wasn’t more than finding a fellow geek. Barry looked away when he caught the blonde alpha’s look he was sending his way. It was unhappy and unimpressed. Barry looked down nervously. He was still weary after his last encounter with an alpha.

“You can see the crack’s leading towards the door. Footsteps. One guy.” Oliver walked past him to have a closer look. “Anyway it’s just a theory. One backed with a lot of evidence.”

“There has to be another explanation.” Quinten said.

“Yeah. I’m sure you’re right.” Barry said he was used to people telling him he was wrong.

Quinten walked over to Felicity. “You might want to fill in our mutual friend on this.” He whispered.

‘Does he mean the Arrow?’ Barry wondered.

“Don’t worry. I’m sure he’s already on it.” She said.


	3. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or Flash.  
'Thoughts'

(Lain Yu)

Four people made their way through a dense forest. One was a beta and the rest were alphas. The female alpha was leading them. The blonde alpha was helping the injured alpha to walk. The beta was bringing up the rear. Suddenly Shado, the female alpha, stopped. It caused the others to do the same.

“We need to change directions.” She said as she looked down at the compass and hozen. “Ten degrees North.”

“We need to rest.” Oliver, the blonde alpha, said.

“If Ivo or any of his men survived that blast they’ll be tracking us.” Slade, the injured alpha, said. “We keep moving.”

When they went to walk once more Slade groaned out in pain. It made Oliver and Sara, the beta, stop.

“Five minutes.” The Australian said.

The blonde alpha slowly and carefully lowered him to the ground. Oliver looked at Sara.

“Watch him, please.” He said.

“Of course.” She said.

Oliver walked over to Shado. She looked at him.

“Do you believe them? That this hozen will lead us to a wrecked Japanese sub?” She asked him.

“Ivo seemed to think so. I just hope whatever miracle serum they’re after is actually on board for his sake.” They both looked back at Slade.

“How do you know that girl?” She asked.

He suddenly looked guilty. “Sara was on the yacht with me.”

“Oh.” He had told her what he had done.

Slade grunted as he stood. Sara was startled but followed behind him as he limped over to the two other alphas. Pain was clear on his face.

“I feel like taking a walk. Anyone care to come with me?” He asked as he wrapped his arms around Shado’s neck. The two then walked off.

The beta looked over at Oliver. “I guess a lot’s happened in the last year.” She then began following the other two.

“Yeah.” He whispered into the air before he too followed.

* * *

(Present Day)

Oliver stared out the window as it rained. His mind was in the past. Diggle walked into the office and went over to the blonde alpha.

“Oliver, I got the final inventory from Applied Sciences.” He said. “The CSI from Central City was right. The only thing missing is a centrifuge.” He handed the papers over.

The blonde looked through them as Felicity walked over to them. A tablet was in her hand.

“You’ve got to see this. I pulled up cc traffic camera footage from across the street of Applied Sciences.” She showed the screen from them. “This is three minutes after the alarm went off.”

The two watched as one man carried the centrifuge on his shoulder. Diggle was shocked while Oliver wasn’t. It just confirmed his suspicions more and more. The blonde looked up when he noticed movement.

“Can we help you with something detective?” He asked, causing the others to look up. ‘Why is he back?’

“Oh, CSI’s aren’t detectives. We don’t carry guns. Just some plastic baggies.” He joked. “Uh, where should I set my equipment?” The omega asked.

“I-i’ll show you,” Felicity said.

“What’s going on?” Oliver asked.

Felicity looked back at him but it was Barry who answered. “Your assistant said that you preferred to keep the investigation in house. I cleared it with my captain.” He lied about the last part seeing as his captain had no idea he was there.

Oliver gave a nod before pulling the beta off to the side. “Ahem, what are you doing?”

“We need to find this intruder and he seems to know more about it then any of us.” She whispered. “My thing is computers not forensic science.” She looked at Barry before looking back at Oliver. “I say we need him, don’t you?”

The alpha nodded and gave a tight smile. “Mm-hmm.”

“Great.” She turned towards Barry. “I’ll show you around.”

She walked over to him and the two walked off. Oliver looked back out the window as Diggle walked up next to him.

“Why do I get the feeling you know more about this than Felicity’s new friend?” He asked.

“Pray that I’m wrong.” He said. ‘I certainly am. Please don’t let it be Slade.’ He inwardly pleaded.


End file.
